George Bush's Revenge
by kushbeard
Summary: Jim meets George Bush on a company retreat. Hilarity ensues.


"Is there any apple juice left?" Austin spoke over Kailyn's rhythmic wheezing.

Kailyn was completely worn out. The sweat from her back had bled through her shirt and into the couch under her. It was a miracle no one heard her in the throes of passion. She got up and replaced the clothes she had discarded so haphazardly during the haze of love.

Austin's mouth was all but dysfunctional. He certainly wasn't thirsty, but he was desperate to get the taste out of Kailyn out of his mouth. Her bodily fluids aren't as pleasing as her looks.

_I suppose it's like that with every girl, oh well. She never answered me about the apple juice. I really want some fucking apple juice. I just ate this girl out for 15 minutes, the least she can do is give me some apple juice._

"..Yeah… in the fridge… you know where the cups are," Kailyn struggled to get the words out in between gasps for air. As Austin poured his sweet reward, a familiar face entered the room. Kailyn's sister Shelby had also come down for apple juice. Unfortunately, Austin had just poured the last of it. Shelby didn't care, she grabbed the cup before Austin had a chance to.

"Hey! That's mine!" Austin exclaimed.

"Doesn't have your name on it, too bad." Shelby downed the entire cup in mere seconds. Irritated, Austin opened the fridge again. Nothing but beer.

_Fuck. I can't take one of these, especially not from Kailyn's parents. Water it is._

Austin begrudgingly drew water from the tap as Shelby playfully sneered in his direction. Looking at the clock Austin proclaimed, "Kailyn, I should be heading home soon. It's almost 2 AM."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead to my car, I'll be out there soon. Gotta tell my parents where I'm going." Kailyn proceeded upstairs as Austin made his way to her car.

_She's been in there a while… I think I'll have a cigarette. _

Austin's inner monologue was interrupted by a text.

**KAILYN: Hey babe, parents are mad that you stayed so long. They're yelling at me. Gonna be a while, maybe a little fooling around in the car when I come out? Ya know, for some stress relief?**

_Just what I need. A good fuck. Austin finna get his dick wet._

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Austin heard Kailyn's front door close. _Finally, gonna get my dick wet._

He was already sat in the back, lying in wait for the inevitable, vigorous fuck that was to come. The back door opened, and Kailyn's silhouette entered the car. Austin, already hard from anticipation, immediately grabbed her and planted his lips onto hers. Something was off, but he paid no mind. He was finna get his dick wet. For whatever reason, she fought him a little bit at first, but quickly submitted. He pressed his crotch against hers, and she responded by undoing her jeans and quickly pulling them down.

As soon as he inserted, he knew there was a serious problem. While enjoyable, Kailyn was tight as fuck. He pulled out and inquired, "What's up? I figured you'd be ready after what we did inside."

_Shit._

Kailyn moved into the light from the streetlight, and Austin realized the problem. He just inserted his dick into Kailyn's little sister.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" She seemed confused.

"Fuck. Listen, Shelby…"

Just then, Kailyn opened the driver's door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS?!"

_What the fuck do I do? Think quick, Austin…_

Austin then muttered the phrase he will regret until the day he dies: "I thought she was you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK. Shelby, what the hell were you thinking? I told you to get in the car, not my boyfriend's pants! And YOU." She turned to look at Austin. "This is the most fucked up thing you've ever done! That's MY SISTER!"

_What am I supposed to say here… Damnit… _Then, he glanced at Shelby. _The poor girl, she'd just been deflowered on accident. This will probably haunt her for years… _Then, he got an awful thought. He was suddenly somewhat jubilant inside.

In a classic Austin move, he looked at Kailyn and said this with a sly smile creeping onto his face: "Doesn't have your name on it, too bad. I learned that one from Shelby." The thought of his lost apple juice flooded his mind like a dam breaking. A dam that was damming a river of apple juice. Sweet apple juice.


End file.
